This invention relates generally to cameras and more particularly to a new and improved shutter.
Camera shutters are known in which a shutter control element for terminating the exposure is attracted by an electromagnet of the exposure control circuit. The control element is biased into contact with the electromagnet by a spring when the shutter is cocked and biased away therefrom by another spring that overcomes the first-mentioned spring once the electromagnet is deenergized to terminate an exposure. The use of the two springs, one cancelling the other, results in instability of the control member.